real_housewivesfandomcom-20200213-history
Teresa Giudice
Patterson, New Jersey, U.S.A. |Series = Real Housewives of New Jersey |Season = 1- |Age = 47 }}Teresa Guidice is a New Jersey housewife. She is the sister-in-law of fellow castmate, Melissa Gorga. As of season six, Giudice is the only cast member to have appeared on all seasons of RHONJ in a "main housewife" capacity. Before'' Housewives'' She was raised in a Catholic home in Paterson where she met her husband. She graduated from college and is an associate buyer for Macy's. ''RHONJ'' Teresa pioneered RHONJ alongside the other four original cast members with its premiere in 2009. She quickly established herself as a fan-favorite due to her lavish spending habits and outspoken personality. In the first and second seasons, most of Giudice's storyline involved her general disapproval of fellow castmate Danielle Staub. Their hostile relationship would go on to take form in historic fights including the table flip and country club altercation. With the addition of her sister-in-law Melissa and cousin Kathy in season 3 of the series, Teresa's storyline began to take a more personal turn. Teresa displayed great displeasure with the inclusion of her family on the show and thus began a convoluted feud which cameras would go on to follow for the next three seasons. In season six, the Giudice family became a centerpiece for RHONJ ''as Teresa and her husband Joe faced a 39-count indicment with charges involving conspiracy to commit mail, bank, and wire fraud; and making false statements on loan applications. The couple, as shown in the final episode of the season, would go on to serve 56 months in federal prison collectively. ''RHONJ: Teresa Checks In On October 11, 2015—nearly a year after the airing of RHONJ's sixth season—the three-part special aired which chronicled the lives of Giudice and Gorga family members as they coped with the aftermath of Teresa's prison sentence. As Teresa can only contact her family through e-mails and phone calls, recordings of these were used in the spin-off to illustrate home life for Joe Giudice and his girls as the matriarch continues to handles family schedules and pens a memoir from behind bars. The Table Flip Teresa's infamous "table flip" and its impact within the Real Housewives universe thereafter have been a topic of great conversation both among fans of the series and outside critics. The incident was televised for the first time on June 16, 2009 in the sixth and finale episode of season one. Giudice invites the Lauritas, Manzos, and Danielle Staub to a dinner party in which implicative details of the latter's inclusion in the book ''Cop Without a Badge: The Extraordinary Undercover Life of Kevin Maher ''are discussed. Caroline Manzo discovers the novel earlier in the season and discusses it with the other women which in turn angers Staub. Prompted by the incessant interrogation coming from her castmates, Danielle insists that the only truths in the novel are her previous name change and arrest—adding onto the end of her sentence the famous line,"Pay attention, puh-lease!". Teresa then accuses Danielle of being a "prostitution whore" that had been "engaged 19 times". This is followed by Giudice grabbing hold of the dinner table and lifting her end of it into the air causing silverware to fly. pay_attention.gif Teresa-table-flip-gif.gif Family *Antonia Gorga (mother; deceased) *Giacinto Gorga (father) *Giuseppe "Joe" Giudice (estranged husband, m. 1999-2019) *Gia Giudice (b. 2001; oldest daughter) *Gabriella Giudice (b. 2004; 2nd oldest daughter) *Milania Giudice (b. 2006; 2nd youngest daughter) *Audriana Giudice (b. 2009; youngest daughter) *Giuseppe "Joe" Gorga (little brother) *Melissa Ann Gorga (sister-in-law) *Antonia Rose Gorga (niece) *Gino Anthony Gorga (oldest nephew) *Giuseppe Marco "Joey" Gorga (youngest nephew) *Katherina "Kathy" Wakile (cousin) *Rosemarie "Rosie" Pierri (cousin) Taglines